Tel épris
by sioban parker
Summary: One shot. Severus se trouve pris dans une sombre histoire d'adultère... Ecrit pour la communauté Sevys now !


Je participe (parfois) à une communauté francophone dédiée à Severus Snape: elle se nomme **sevys now** ! (le lien direct se trouve sur mon profil) Rien que le nom m'amuse, comme disait Coluche... Les défis sont trop tentants pour y résister ! Alors je plonge...

Défi "Théâtre" : raconter, sous forme de pièce de théâtre, la découverte d'un adultère, avec Severus et deux personnages au choix.

**Disclaimer**: toujours à JKR, oui oui.

* * *

**Tel épris...**

**(ou « il ne faut pas pousser Sev dans les orties, surtout quand il est en short »)**

_Dans son donjon, Severus remue amoureusement sa potion préférée, avec des gestes délicats._

_Bellatrix arrive, langoureuse, revêtue uniquement d'un déshabillé vaporeux. Elle vient se lover contre Severus._

**Bellatrix** : Mon canard, tu m'avais promis de ne pas travailler ce soir !

**Severus** : Je ne peux pas interrompre ma potion, Bella. Ce n'est pas de la pâte à crêpes.

**Bellatrix** (pleurnichant) : Mais tu m'avais promis ! Tu devais m'aider à chasser la licorne. Puis nous devions la dépecer tous les deux, en amoureux…

**Severus** : Bella… Nous irons tuer ta licorne demain. Tiens, si tu es sage, je t'emmènerais lancer des Impardonnables sur les Niffleurs, d'accord ?

_Bellatrix recule avec une moue boudeuse. Elle tente une danse érotique autour de Severus._

**Severus** : Bella !

**Bellatrix** : Je veux tuer une licorne ce soir ! Ou arracher les ailes d'un hippogriffe ! Je suis en manque de sang et de cris, moi !

**Severus** : Tu devrais reprendre tes pilules roses…

**Bellatrix** : Non ! Tu es méchant avec moi. Rodolphus, lui au moins, il me comprenait.

**Severus** : C'est sûr qu'Azkaban vous avait esquintés pareillement ! Mais Rodophus est mort Lestrange est mort, paix à son âme. Tu m'as épousé, alors sois indulgente avec ma… normalité.

_Bellatrix boude pour de bon._

**Severus** (exaspéré):Va torturer quelque bestiole, au lieu de ton mari. Ou va faire du shopping chez « SM and Co ».

**Lucius**: On parle de ma boutique?

_Lucius, qui a fait irruption, prend une pose avantageuse._

**Lucius** : Bonsoir, les amoureux !

S_everus fait juste un vague geste de la main, sans relever la tête de sa potion. Bellatrix lui tend la main en minaudant. Lucius y dépose un baiser._

**Lucius** : Comment vont les jeunes mariés ? Sev, tu n'es guère attentionné. Les mains dans un liquide gluant au lieu d'être aux petits soins pour ta ravissante épouse !

_Bellatrix glousse. Severus grogne._

**Lucius** : Si j'avais ta chance, je serais à ses pieds toute la journée.

**Severus** : Tu as de l'entraînement. Tu étais déjà aux pieds de Voldemort toute la journée.

**Lucius** : C'est un nom que je ne prononce jamais ! Il me donne des pics de tension et des plaques d'eczéma.

**Bellatrix** : Cher Lucius ! Vous connaissez la galanterie, vous. Vous sauriez me traiter comme je le mérite.

**Severus** (narquois) : Certainement ! D'ailleurs il a si bien traité Narcissa qu'elle s'est enfuie avec Gilderoy Lockart !

**Lucius** : C'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir. Lockhart est la seule chance de Narcissa: un type qui ne se souvient pas le soir des bêtises qu'elle dit le matin...

**Bellatrix** (sanglotant) : Hi hi ! Cissy est partie ! Je ne la verrai plus !

**Severus** : Allons, allons, tu la vois abondamment dans Sorcières-Hebdo. La sorcière la plus mal habillée du royaume, d'après eux. Elle te fait même coucou de la main…

**Bellatrix** : Hi hi !

**Severus** : Il faut vraiment que tu prennes tes pilules ! Où sont-elles ?

_Seuls les sanglots de sa femme lui répondent. Severus soupire d'exaspération._

**Severus** : Je vais les chercher. Merci ma chère, pour avoir ruiné ma potion !

**Lucius** : Laisse, je vais la remuer, ta mixture !

**Severus** : Pas trop fort, surtout. Et elle ne doit pas bouillir, juste frémir, sinon…

**Lucius** : J'en frémis de peur.

_Severus sort. Lucius ignore le chaudron et marche droit vers Bellatrix._

**Lucius** : Ma Bella !

**Bellatrix** : Mon Lucius !

**Lucius** : Ma gazelle !

**Bellatrix** : Mon bichon maltais !

**Lucius** : Tu m'as manqué depuis hier soir. La journée a été interminable.

**Bellatrix** : Pour moi aussi ! J'attendais avec impatience que l'horloge indique « revoir mon amant » !

**Lucius** : Euh… Rassure-moi, elle n'affiche pas ça, quand même ? Je ne tiens pas à être changé en véracrasse, moi !

_Lucius passe une main complaisante sur son torse._

**Bellatrix** : Mais non ! Elle affiche : « revoir mon Lulu ». C'est moins incriminant…

_Lucius a l'air inquiet. Bellatrix vient se frotter à lui._

**Bellatrix** : J'ai envie d'être seule avec toi. Je t'attacherai les bras à la poulie, et je ferai fondre de la cire sur tes cuisses, en plantant des aiguilles sur ton crâne.

**Lucius** : Oui, ce serait ludique… Tu ne préfèrerais pas comme la dernière fois ? Je me déguiserais en détraqueur.

**Bellatrix** : Oh oui !

_On entend un bruit. Lucius et Bellatrix se séparent prestement. Le chaudron déborde_.

**Lucius** : P…. de m…. !

_Severus entre._

**Severus** : Par Merlin ! Je t'avais dit…

**Lucius** : Je sais. Je sais. Désolé. Tu vas me mettre en retenue ?

**Severus** (remuant énergiquement la potion) : Oublions. Tu es mon meilleur ami. On ne va pas se fâcher pour si peu…

_Silence._

_Bellatrix en profite pour escamoter le flacon de pilules que Severus a posé sur la table. Elle prend une pilule et la tend à Lucius, avec un air espiègle, comme si c'était un bonbon. Lucius secoue la tête. Alors elle lance la pilule dans le chaudron._

_Il se produit une étincelle et la potion explose en gerbes multicolores._

**Severus** (rugissant) : Qu'est-ce que…. ? Bella, tu as le diable au corps !

**Bellatrix** (extasiée) : Oh oui !

**Severus**: Je vais devoir tout recommencer. Evanesco!

_Severus commence à trier ses ingrédients. Bellatrix bâille._

**Lucius**: A quoi se consacre votre corbeau, aujourd'hui?

**Bellatrix**: Il refait le stock de potion calmante.

**Lucius**: Méfiez-vous! S'il la teste lui-même, il sera encore plus sinistre que d'habitude. Vous croirez avoir épousé un fantôme.

**Bellatrix**: Lucius! Vous êtes mauvaise langue!

**Lucius**: Vous n'avez pas toujours dit ça...

_Bellatrix rit. Severus lève soudain un regard soupçonneux sur les deux comparses. Lucius regarde Bellatrix en jouant des sourcils; elle s'esclaffe._

**Severus**: Je crains que Bella ne s'ennuie. Tu ne veux pas la reconduire dans nos appartements et lui tenir compagnie?

**Bellatrix**: Chic! Chic!

**Lucius**: Euh... Oui. Si ça te rassure.

**Severus**: Je ne sais pas si rassurer est le mot qui convient. Mais ça me permettra de faire une expérience. Avec ma potion, je veux dire.

_Lucius et Bellatrix quittent la pièce. Severus attend sans bouger. Puis il se rend près de la porte, l'ouvre et disparaît._

_Il revient. Son visage est pâle. Il s'appuie un instant sur le chambranle et ferme les yeux._

_Il retourne à sa potion._

_Lucius revient en premier, avec un petit sourire suffisant. Bellatrix suit, en se lissant les cheveux._

**Lucius**: La potion avance?

**Severus**: Oui. Elle avance, sans faire trop de bruit, mais elle se prépare lentement à agir, quand on ne s'y attendra pas...

**Lucius**: Quoi?

**Severus**: Je vais chercher un ingrédient qui manque.

_Severus quitte la pièce par la droite. Bellatrix se colle instantanément à Lucius._

**Lucius**: Oh hé, lâche-moi, maintenant!

**Bellatrix**: Mon lapinou...

**Lucius**: Méfie-toi des lapins-garous qui mordent.

_Severus rentre brusquement. Bellatrix fait un bond en arrière et Lucius sursaute_

**Lucius**: Tu ne frappes jamais?

**Severus**: Non, mais ça pourrait venir.

_Severus rajoute l'ingrédient dans le chaudron._

**Severus**: Bella, tu as pris tes pilules?

**Bellatrix**: C'est inutile, je me sens... comblée.

**Lucius**: J'ai réussi à calmer ta femme, et ce n'est pas un mince exploit!

**Severus**: Je suis sûr que tu y as mis toute ton ardeur.

_Severus plonge la louche dans le chaudron et verse le contenu dans un gobelet. Il le tend à Bellatrix._

**Severus**: Tiens, la potion calmante.

**Bellatrix** (hurlant): Mais je suis calme!

**Severus**: Cela fera un effet différent de tes pilules, je te le promets.

_Bellatrix boit. Ses yeux se révulsent, elle porte les mains à sa gorge et tombe morte._

_Lucius reste d'abord immobile, incrédule. Il va se pencher sur le cadavre de Bellatrix et se redresse, blême._

**Lucius**: Pourquoi?

**Severus** (qui a pris sa baguette): Comme si tu l'ignorais. Elle voulait que je la traite comme elle le méritait. Qu'elle soit donc satisfaite.

**Lucius** (tremblant): Je suis le prochain?

_Severus pointe sa baguette... sur le chaudron._

**Severus**: Evanesco.

**Lucius**: Pourquoi pas moi?

**Severus** (susurrant): Voyons, Lucius. Tu es mon meilleur ami. On ne va pas se fâcher pour si peu.

FIN

* * *

Et non, pas de slash cette fois ! A moins que...

Ont également répondu au défi : Zazaone, Mag16, Louve26, Ezilda et Annaoz. Elles sont toutes présentes sur FFN.


End file.
